


Spider-Woman Unmasked

by Felinephoenix



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen, Hugs, Male-Female Friendship, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinephoenix/pseuds/Felinephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's tired of listening to his best friend's lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Woman Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Gen Meme at LJ. The prompter wanted a story about a lesbian MJ and her friendship with Peter.

Sometimes, Mary Jane was such a good actress, she didn't even realise she was doing it. Okay, that wasn't exactly true - to be honest, she was still kind of a - a diamond in the rough, you might say. If you were feeling charitable. She had a lot of talent, there was no denying that, but it was obvious she'd _just_ made the transition from the shoot to the stage and...

And that wasn't the point of this story. The point of this story was, MJ had gotten good at lying. Playing parts for everyone. The ditz, the irresponsible sister, the fair-weather friend, the sexy tease you could never touch. It had made everything so much easier.

No one suspected a party girl of being a superhero.

Or so she thought, until her brain caught up with what Peter said. "- and the director decided to use my place, 'cause he's cheap and hey what better way to capture the devastation of superpowered violence than by contrasting with my... not that clothedness. See, Tiger? I told you it was art. And. Wait. What did you say?"

"I said," Peter's voice was soft. "Stop lying to me, Mary Jane."  
"Lying? Pete, I'd never, you're my-"

"Some best friend! Ever since I was fifteen, ever since that night your Aunt Anna..." He closed his eyes, rubbed his temple, and took a deep breath. "I thought you'd tell me when you were ready. Like you did with Gwen. I thought I could- I kept all your other secrets. Ever since the night she died. Because you were my best friend. But I can't do this anymore! I can't pretend my best friend isn't about to go risk her life and swing out that window!"

"P- Peter, all this excitement, it's just gotten to you. Look, it was just a crazy fan who must've hated me for agreeing to play Lobster Woman! That's all!"  
"Mary Jane. Stop. I know you're Spider-Woman. I've always known."

She went over to him. To the one guy who'd always been there for her, who'd always had her back, and didn't care that he was never getting into her pants. She held him tight, like one embrace was going to make up for years upon years of lying. Then she looked around the mess she liked to call home.

Stupid Goblin.

"Can we... uh, can we have our heart to heart somewhere else? I'm pretty sure if I move another inch I'm going to be pulling glass out of my foot for a week."  
"Thanks for the disgusting imagery, Tiger."  
"You're welcome."  
"Thanks-- thanks for always. You know. Always."  
"...You're welcome."

He hugged her back. Smiled. And said,

"--Seriously, can we go?"


End file.
